ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel/DC (film)
Marvel/DC is an two-part American animated films which featuring the characters from Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Synopsis Part One Part Two Cast # Sam Daly # Kevin Convoy # Susan Eisenberg # Michael Rosenbaum # Nathan Fillion # Carl Lumbey # Matt Lantern # Rosario Dawson # Josh Keaton # Brian Blooms # Eric Loomis # Rick D. Wasserman # Travis Willingham # Laura Bailey # Chris Cox # Troy Baker # Dee Bradley Baker # James Sie # Nolan North # Steven Blum # Vanessa Marshell # Freddy Rodriguez # Andrea Romano # Sumalee Motano # Keri Russell # Kari Whalgren # Seth Green # J.K. Simmons # Kevin Michael Richardson # Tara Strong # Mark Hamill # Armin Shimmerman # Clancy Brown # Jack Coleman # Townsend Coleman # Diedrich Bader # Cam Clarke # Bruce Greenwood # Erin Torpey # Dave Boat # David Kaufman # Eric Lopez # Will Friedle # Steve Downes # Peter MacNicol # Thomas F. Wilson # John DiMaggio # Xander Berkeley # Dwight Schultz # Robert Englund # Glenn Steinbaum # James Denton # James Woods # Seth MacFarlane # Rachael MacFarlane # Rachel Quaintaine # Tom Kane # Chris Hardwicks # Claudia Black # Tom Kenny # Fred Willard # Seth Rogen # Corey Burton # Corey Feldman # Grey Griffin # Graham McTravish # Phil Morris # Jennifer Hale # Mae Whitman # Sean Maher # Stuart Allen # Colleen Villard # Greg Cipes # Ashley Johnson # Jack T. Austin # Wally Wingert # James C. Mathis III # Peter Jessop # Jim Ward # Samuel L. Jackson # Kari Wuhrer # Clark Gregg # Loren Lester # Phil LaMarr # Bumper Robinson # Tricia Helfer # Fred Tatasciore # Gabriel Mann # James Marsters # Shawn Ashmore # Kieren van den Blank # Danielle Judovits # Jim Cummings # Elizabeth Daily # Jon Curry # Scott Menville # Crispin Freeman # Roger Craig Smith # Cindy Robinson # Nika Futterman # Kirk Thronton # J. B. Blanc # Kurtwood Smith # Jim Ward # Dawn Oliveri # Ron Perlman # Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. # Hynden Walch # Mary Elizabeth McGylnn # Lance Henriksen # Grant Moninger # Robin Atkin Downes # Kyle Hebert # Kevin Grevioux # Roger Cross # Jonathan Adams # Roger Ross # Eric Bauza # Keith Ferguson # Keith Silverstein # Kate Higgins # Quinton Flynn # Kirsten Porter # Scott Porter # Wentworth Miller # Brent Sniper # Jeffrey Combs # Keith Szarabajka # Lex Lang # Gray Anthony Williams # Logan Miller # Caityln Love Taylor # Steven Weber # Stephen Stanton # Misty Lee # Deborah Strong # Ogie Banks # Eliza Dushku # Benjamin Diskin # Michael C. Hall # C. Thomas Howell # Justin Kirk # Benjamin Bratt # Jeff Bennett # James Arnold Taylor # Jessica DiCippo # David Solobov # David Kaye # Jason Spisak # Rachel Kimsey # Chris Diamantopoulos # Sean Donnellan # Peter Cellun # Frank Welker # Anthony Ruivivar # Susan Blu # Joe J. Thomas # Sirena Irvin # Alexis Denisof # Powers Broothe # Carlos Alazraqui # René Auberjonois # André Sogliuzzo # Gergg Berger # Stephanie Sheh # Stephanie Lemelin # Gina Gershon # Matt Ryan # Tom Everett Scott # Arthur Darvill # Ian Ziering # Jack DeSana # Jerry O'Connell # Miguel Ferrer # Alan Tudky # Camilla Luddington # Michael Dorn # Danny Trejo # Rodger Bumpass # Carolyn Lawrence # John Kassir # C.C.H. Prounder # Christopher Gorham # Taissa Farmiga # Jason O'Mara # Daran Norris # Khary Patyon # Mitchell Whitfield # Kelly Wu # Arif S. Kitchen # Robbie Rist # Liam O'Brien # David Hunt # Frank Stallone # Constance Zimmer # Andy Milder # Kevin Pollak # Charlie Schlatter # Alexander Polinsky # Mark Hildreth # Yuri Lowenthal # Dave Fennoy # Dwayne Johnson # James Horan # Adrian Pasdar # Peter Mensah # Lacey Chabert # Victor Brandt # Nicole Oliver # Tony Todd # Zelda Williams # Alex Kingston # Sean Astin # Robin Weight # Keith David # Richard Green # John Noble # George Takei # April Winchell # Noël Wells # Ian Hecox # Anthony Padilla # Keone Jeong # Ken Young # Ray Parkerson # Sam Riegel # Anthony Del Rio # "Weird Al" Yankovic # Aylson Stoner # Cameron Brown # Alyssa Milano # Trey Parker # Matt Stone # April Steward # Michael Reisz # Dave B. Mitchell # Tasia Valentin # Brian T. Delany # Amy Carle # Stephen Root # Wade Williams # Kate Soucie # Jeremy Shada # Zach Shada # Deedee Magro Hall # Adam McArthur # Eden Sher # Neal McDonought # Arleen Sorick # Sam Witwer # Jensen Ackles # Henry Lennix # Danica McKellar # James Patrick Stuart # Danny Jacobs # Dana Delany # Derek Stephen Prince # Candi Milo # Julianne Grossman # Justin Gross # Marc Worden # Susan Sullivan # Virginia Madsen # James Remar # Christopher McDonald # Mark Rolston # Yvonne Strahovski # Richard McGonagle # Matthew Mercer # Bruce Thomas # Morena Baccarin # Geoff Pierson # Jim Meskiman # Patton Oswalt # Paul Blackthrone # Brian George # Christopher Daniel Barnes # LeVar Burton # Michael Gough # Oliver Vapuer # Catherine Taber # Mary Jonathan Davis # Mary Faber # Richardo Chavira # Allison Mack # Dave Franco # Cree Summer # Wallace Langham # Tara Platt # Dana Snyder # Oliver Platt # Fred Savage # Maurice LaMachine # Dino Andrade # Thomas Gibson # Brad Garrett # Bill Fagerbakke # Sarah Shahi # Scott McNeil # Matthew Gray Gubler # Rob Paulsen # María Canals Barrera # Greg Ellis # Mikey Kelley # Lori Petty # Juliet Landau # Dorian Harewood # Michael Jai White # Charlie Adler # Michael York # Jason J. Lewis # Jason Isaacs # Dan Gilverzan # Lauren Tom # Stephen Tobolowsky # Melissa Disney # Joanne Spracklen # Max Mittelman # Gilbert Gottfried # Patrick Seitz # Robert Patrick # Hannibal Buress # Jesse McCartney # Bryton Jones # Janice Kawaye # Logan Grove # Maggie Q # Marina Sirtis # George Eads # Thom Adcox-Hernandez # Masasa Moyo # Udo Kier # Oded Fehr # John de Lancie # Nick Chinlund # Countrey Taylor # Nick Jameson # Nicole Dubuc # Edward Anser # Ariel Winter # Michael Trucco # Lacqueline Obrados # Tim Curry # Bob Gergen # Paget Brewster # Tahmoh Penikett # Vicki Lewis # Lucy Lawless # Kyle MacLachan # Brookie Shields # Jeremy Sisto # David Boreanaz # Alan Rtichson # Kyra Sedgwick # Molly Quinn # Jenny Slate # Shane Haboucha # Matt Damon # Alexander Martella # Vincent Martella # Christina Hendricks # Matt Bomer # James Denton # Cathy Cavadini # Anthony LaPaglia # Alexander Gould # Arnold Vosloo # Finola Hughes # Henry Rollins # Jeffrey Tambor # David K. Hall # Elisabeth Moss # Roddy Piper # Kristy Wu # Jeff Bergman # Sam Marin # Jane Singer # Julie Morrison # Mark C. Hanson # Susan Spano # Tessa Auberjonois # Alan Rachins # Susan Roman # John Eric Bentley # Grant George # Patrick Warburton # Bryce Papenbrook # Mela Lee # Cristina Vee # Michaela Dietz # Jennifer Paz # Kimberly Brooks # Matthew Moy # Godfery # Zach Steel # Shelby Rabara # Amy Johnston # Uzo Aduba # Frank Todaro # Jon Bailey # Rita Rani Ahuja # Reagen Gomez-Preston # Andrew Kishino # Joshua LeBar # John Mariano # Neil Kaplan # Norman Reedus # Rhys Darby # Jake Eberle # Justin Long # Bobcat Goldthwait # Richard Steven Horvitz # Ashley Tisdale # Susan Sarandon # Cedric Yarbrough # Jonathan Banks # Catherine O'Hara Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the two films both 100%.